Worth The Wait
by yukikoneko1990
Summary: Sick and tired of the Wizarding world Harry fakes his death and runs away. He joins the Stargate program in hope of building himself a new life. Will he make it? SLASH, AU


**Warnings**: slash, OOC, language, angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters of Harry Potter or the characters of Stargate SG-1. The song that inspired and is featuring in this chapter is 'How You Remind Me' by Nickleback. I claim no rights to the song.

* * *

**THE SAVIOR'S BODY MUTILATED!****  
****NOTHING LEFT OF THE GREATEST WIZARD OF OUR TIMES**

_Article by Reeta Sceeter_

* * *

I've grown tired of it; tired of the fame, of being the Savior.

Tired of being everyone's scrape goat in one moment, and a hero the next.

So I faked my death and ran away. I decided to never come back. I didn't need them and I just didn't care if they needed me. I can't be something I'm not anymore.

Now that I have my freedom, one that I've given everything up to get, I refuse to become a slave again.

Ever again.

* * *

**_Never made it as a wise man.  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.  
_**

* * *

"Mr. Everett? Is there anything I can get you?" a stewardess asked the young man by the window seat. He looked up at her and it took all she had not to openly drool. By what she could see the man had the body to kill for. He had chin long, playful black hair, a boyish face with a thin diagonal scar under his right eye. But what left her breathless were his eyes; two endless pools of darkest emeralds.

"No, thank you." he spoke in his heavy British accent. "Could you just tell me when we're landing?"

"In 4 hours, sir." He gave her a small, almost sad smile and nodded.

"Thank you. Could you come and wake me up before we land?" she nodded.

"No problem, sir. Sleep well." He nodded and she left. He leaned back and looked down at the vast, blue expense of the great ocean. 'Soon.' He thought. 'Soon, all of it will be far behind me.' Slowly he fell asleep, and nightmares plagued his dreams.

* * *

**_Tried off living like a blind man.  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling._**

* * *

The elevator opened and a young cadet saluted him.

"Lieutenant Everett?" he nodded and gave the young man a sharp salute. "General Hammond's expecting you."

"Take me to him then." He said and the cadet nodded. He followed the young man down a mass of hallways. People passed by them, looking strangely at his navy uniform. It didn't take them long to reach Hammond's office and the cadet left with a salute. He knocked two times sharply.

"Enter!" he inhaled deeply and entered. General Hammond was a well rounded man with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Lieutenant Hadrian James Everett?" he asked when Hadrian saluted him.

"Yes, sir." He spoke in a calm voice. Hammond offered him his hand and Hadrian shook it before he took a seat in a chair and Hammond rounded his desk to sit down.

"I heard many things about you, Lieutenant. The American Navy recommends you; _and_ that _other_ government."

"The American Ministry of Magic recommended your project to me, sir. I believe they sent you my file?" Hadrian said. Hammond looked down at a brown file and nodded.

"I have one question regarding your past." Hadrian nodded. "Is there any way for them to catch up with you?" Hadrian frowned and his eyes turned dull.

"Harry Potter is dead. They have no way of finding me. My magical signature is unrecognizable. I am Hadrian Everett." Hammond nodded.

"Very well. Let me introduce you to the team then."

* * *

"O'Neill? This is your new teammate." Hadrian took in the 5 people in the meeting room. Jack O'Neill was a soldier through and through. Samantha Carter had the feel of a scientist around her, but she too had the stance of a soldier. The silent tall man in the corner, Teal'c, could very well be a stone statue, but his eyes took Hadrian in, in a matter of seconds. The last man, Daniel Jackson, was a pure scholar, but Hadrian's eyes lingered on him. There was something _strange_ about that man; something in his eyes that made something in Hadrian uncoil slightly.

He quickly stomped on that feeling and looked at his future CO.

Jack stepped out and offered his hand to Hadrian.

"Pleasure to meet you, Everett. Hope we'll work well together." Jack said as the two shook hands.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

**_And this is how you remind me  
of what I really am._**

* * *

"Andy! Let's go for a drink to celebrate your first mission with us!" Jack called out as they came out of the Stargate after a successful scouting mission.

"I should go home. I still have to write a report." Hadrian said shortly and left. Jack looked at Daniel who nodded and ran after Hadrian.

"Andy? Andy, wait up!"

"Yes, Dr. Jackson?" Hadrian asked when Daniel caught up with him.

"Please, Hadrian, what will it take for you to call me Daniel?" Daniel's question was met with a dull look and silence. "Or _not_." Daniel hesitated. "Why won't you go out with us? You're part of our team now; we want to get to know you." Hadrian hummed. The Scholar frowned when he noticed that Hadrian avoided looking at him. Instead his eyes were focused on something beside his right shoulder.

"I already told you. I have a report to write. I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Jackson." Hadrian saluted him and left before Daniel had a chance to say anything. Daniel sighed and shook his head.

"He's a tough nut to crack, isn't he?" Daniel almost jumped out of his skin.

"General Hammond?" he breathed out at the General hummed lowly.

"Gather the team, Daniel. I'll tell you what I know."

* * *

**_And I've been wrong,  
I've been down,  
and to the bottom of every bottle._**

* * *

"So, he's this Savior of the Wizarding World they've all been mourning. He got tired of it all, faked his death, ran to America, passed all the tests within two years, joined the Navy and now he's here." Jack summarized. The whole team was slightly shocked with everything Hammond told them. They knew about the Wizarding world and about Hadrian being a wizard, but they didn't know about his past.

"Considering everything he lived through no wonder he doesn't want to let us close." Sam murmured.

"He must be hesitant about trusting us." Teal'c said.

"But we're not like them! He can trust us!" Daniel insisted.

"So we just have to prove that to him, Danny." Jack said. "And we will prove it to him. He's a good soldier and a smart man. It won't take long." He winked at Daniel who frowned slightly and looked to the side. He hoped Jack was right.

He really did.

* * *

"Andy, you ready?" Daniel asked after he pulled on his uniform. He turned around and almost whined when he saw Hadrian in nothing but camouflage pants and military boots. His upper body was pure muscle which rippled under his skin with every move. His back was covered with thin, ragged scars. He felt like burning the tight black t-shirt Hadrian pulled on, and he barely composed himself when Hadrian turned around and nodded sharply.

"Yes, sir." He left the changing rooms and Daniel sighed and grabbed his bag.

'Forget it, Danny. He wouldn't go for you anyway.'

* * *

Hadrian looked at Daniel who was working on deciphering something or another. The older man was so into his work that he didn't even notice when he, Teal'c and Jack came back from scouting. Sam was right beside Daniel, but she at least acknowledged their arrival.

Hadrian took a moment to observe the professor just like he did every time the man was in his line of sight. Discretely, of course.

The man was unlike anyone he has ever seen. He was smarter than Hermione, sometimes a real klutz and had a dry humor that could rival Snape's; but he also had a heart of gold.

But no matter how hard Hadrian tried, no matter how much he KNEW that they were not like his former friends, something in him just made him keep back; a little voice in the back of his head which whispered of betrayal and pain.

That and his own insecurities stopped him every time he'd try to approach Daniel.

"Staring will do you no good, HadrianEverett." Hadrian almost jumped out of his skin when Teal'c spoke up from behind him.

"What?" Teal'c looked at Daniel, and Hadrian did his very best to compose himself.

"O'Neill told me that when someone likes someone else, they should approach them, talk to them; court them." Hadrian stared at Teal'c for a moment with his mouth hanging slightly open. A second later he composed himself.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said shortly. Teal'c looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Indeed." He drawled and Hadrian frowned at him before he turned and left Teal'c alone. He walked a little outside of camp and looked around.

He took a seat on a rock and discreetly looked back at the camp.

He had no chance either way.

Daniel would never fall for him.

He was a broken shell of a man with more problems than the American Government, and Daniel was a sweet, strong man that passed through his own fare share of troubles. He didn't need a sarcastic, introverted, quiet, obsessive-compulsive man with PTSD and a list of personal problems longer than the book of Roman Laws.

No.

Daniel was better off without him.

He just hoped that with time he would manage to bury the feelings that were growing daily in his heart. He hoped he would be able to forget about them before they became problematic.

He only hoped.

* * *

"Oy, Danny! Are ya done yet?" Jack called out. He had his gun in his hand and he was looking around. Something didn't feel right and he didn't like it; he didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah, yeah, just a moment." Daniel called out. He finally looked up from whatever he was deciphering. A moment later he frowned.

"Where is Hadrian?"

Jack looked around frowned. T'ealc approached him and Sam followed close behind. Daniel let go of his findings, stood up and approached the rest of the team.

Jack took the communicator and turned it on.

"Andy, this is Jack. Status." He said. All he got for his efforts was static.

"Hadrian, status." He repeated but received no answer. Jack looked at the members of his team respectively and stopped at Daniel. The professor's eyes were filled with worry.

"Jack-…"

"Everett, status! ANSWER, GOD DAMN IT!"

Not even a second later all four of them met the ground when Hadrian ran into them.

"What the fu-…" Jack didn't even have the time to finish the sentence when they were covered in gun fire, but Hadrian waved his hand and a shield covered them.

"We have to move."

"Everett-…"

"MOVE!"

They ran for the Stargate exchanging fire, with Hadrian doing his best to fire back at the hostiles and keep an eye on his team mates.

"What the fuck happened! Why didn't you answer?" Jack shouted from behind a rock, before he fired his gun.

"I wondered too far away!" Hadrian snapped. "They shot at me and blew up my receiver!"

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked. Hadrian looked at him. Their eyes met and for a moment it seemed the world stopped moving.

"We should move for the gate!" Sam shouted and broke the moment. Hadrian blinked rapidly a few times before he looked to the front and shot a Goa'uld that managed to get too close for comfort.

"They'll make pin-cushions of us!" Jack shouted.

"Hadrian can protect us with his shield! We can't stay here!" Sam argued and Jack looked at Hadrian.

"Andy! Can you do that? Can you cover us until we reach the Stargate?" Hadrian looked at them. His new team, his new chance; and yet _again_ everything was depending on him. "Hadrian, _can you do it_?!"

"I can!" Hadrian snapped at Jack and killed another Goa'uld. "But not for long! And we need to stick together!" Jack nodded sharply.

"Teal'c! You and I are running first, Sam and Danny in the middle, Andy, you're going last! You keep up with us! You don't slow down! You just _keep on _running! Ready?!" Jack called out. Hadrian closed his eyes and focused inwards to gather what little power he still had left. Magic started buzzing in the air.

Daniel stared at Hadrian with his mouth wide open. Hadrian was practically surrounded by little specks of what Daniel believed was almost _corporeal_ _magic_. For a moment it seemed the very air buzzed with it. A moment later it felt like a tidal wave passed over them in Hadrian's direction and Hadrian's eyes snapped open to reveal pure white orbs.

**"RUN!"** Daniel didn't have the time to contemplate how Hadrian's voice sounded much, much deeper and more vibrating, because Jack grabbed him and pulled him up. They met in the middle and ran. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

When bullets met the shield around them it sounded like they hit water, but nothing touched them.

It felt like they were running for ages when they finally saw the Stargate.

"We have to hurry! Danny!"

Daniel ran to the front and started pressing the symbols to take them home when a pain filled scream made him turn around. Only then he noticed that the shield around them grew smaller in perimeter. He turned around to see Hadrian on his knees and Sam beside him. She held his shoulders while he struggled not to scream.

She looked frantically first at Daniel and then at Jack.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Hadrian yelled before Jack could answer Sam's question. "Hurry up! I can't hold the shield much longer!"

Daniel looked at Jack, his eyes filled with worry. Jack nodded and Daniel went back to dialing.

"Done!" Daniel shouted and turned around. The Goa'uld were getting closer and Sam managed to help Hadrian up. The Stargate activated and Jack raised his gun.

"Go! I'm going last!"

"NO!" Jack looked sharply at Hadrian and their eyes met. "One by one. I'm going last." Hadrian said in a hoarse, weak voice. He was pale and shaking but determination shone in his eyes.

"Sam go first, next Danny; Teal'c and I'll follow! You better come through, Everett!" Hadrian nodded. The shield buzzed and formed a tunnel. Sam looked at Hadrian who nodded at her to let go. She did and ran forward. Hadrian looked at Daniel. The professor hesitated at first, but after Hadrian nodded he ran forward. Teal'c followed him and then Jack. Hadrian was about to run when he tripped. The world spun and he fell on his knees.

He looked up. He knew he had to go through. He knew he had to stand up and run. He could feel his shield falling. He could feel himself growing weaker by the second.

'But do I really need to do it?'

* * *

_**Never made as a wise man.  
****I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing.**_

* * *

His body ached and he could feel something heavy and _dark_ settle over his mind.

'I could just - I could just give up.'

He fell forward and leaned on his arms. His vision was blurry, his lips were dry and his stomach was turning.

'Yeah. I could just give up.'

* * *

**_This is how you remind me  
_****_of what I really am._**

* * *

_'What will it take for you to call me Daniel?'_

All of a sudden he felt a surge of strength go through his body and he looked up slowly.

He looked at the Stargate as he pushed himself up on his feet.

'I won't die here.'

He took a step forward as flashes of light danced in front of his eyes.

'I won't die!'

* * *

"Everyone here?" Jack asked when the Stargate deactivated. He was bent over, his hands on his knees, breathing hard.

"I'm 'ere." Sam rasped out.

"Present." Teal'c said. He sounded like he just came in from a stroll. He probably looked that way as well, but Jack didn't have the strength to turn around and look.

"I'm here as well." Daniel said. Jack waited for the last voice, but it never came.

"Everett, so help me _God_, if you're-…" Jack's breath hitched in his throat when he finally managed to turn around. On the very 'doorstep' of the Stargate lay Hadrian, completely unresponsive.

"Andy?" Daniel rasped out and slowly stood up from where he was lying on his back. "Hadrian?" he called out again and walked over. He did his very best to fight off the feeling of dread which took over his heart, but when he kneeled down beside Hadrian and turned the prone man on his back his breath hitched in his throat.

"Call the medic!"

* * *

"Any changes?" Jack asked from the doorway of the infirmary. Daniel threw him a sideways glance before he looked back at the sleeping man on the bed. Hadrian was attached to several machines. He was just as pale as the day he was brought in, and Daniel was afraid.

He was very afraid.

"Nothing." His voice broke. "No changes what so ever."

"He will get better." Jack said firmly.

"It's been 10 days, Jack. He didn't even move a muscle. He can't even breathe on his own." Jack sighed and walked in to place a calming hand on Daniel's shoulder. He has never seen his best friend like this; not even when his wife was taken by the Goa'uld.

"You really care about him, don't you?" He asked. Daniel huffed.

"You know me better than anyone, Jack. What do you think?" Jack smiled slightly for himself.

"I think-..." he started. "I think that you should tell him." Daniel tensed under his arm. "I heard someone say that people in a coma hear what others tell them. Most of the time it helps them find their way back. Tell him how you feel, Daniel. Bring him back to us." Jack said, patted Daniel's shoulder and left.

Daniel stared at Hadrian's face. Not even in a coma could he find peace. The frown was still there, marring his young features. He reached out and took Hadrian's callused hand in his.

"Please wake up, Andy. We - I need you to wake up. Please. Wake up for me."

* * *

_'I should have told you earlier, Andy. Please wake up. You saved us all. We need you. I need you. I NEVER felt like this before, Andy. Hadrian. I love you.'_

* * *

After almost 3 weeks the head nurse practically forced Daniel to get out and get some real sleep, in a real bed. It took him a while to fall asleep, so when Sam ran into his room and woke him up, and when he saw how distressed she was, Daniel's heart almost gave out.

"Sam?"

"Danny, it's Andy-…" Daniel was on his feet in a second.

"What happened?"

"He's awake!"

* * *

**_It's not like you to say sorry;  
I was waiting for a different story.  
This time I'm mistaken,  
for handing you a heart worth breaking._**

* * *

Ignoring all rules about no running in the hallways, Daniel ran into the Infirmary almost screeching to a stop. Two tired emerald orbs focused on him in a second, and Daniel almost whined when a small smile covered Hadrian's face.

"Hey." Hadrian rasped out, and it took all of Daniel's strength not to sag to the ground. He walked over to the chair beside Hadrian's bed and heavily took a seat. Hadrian was looking at him in a way Daniel has never seen him look at anyone or anything. It looked as though he was looking for something he was almost afraid to find.

"You - you're awake." Daniel's voice broke and Hadrian chuckled hoarsely.

"Yeah. Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said. His voice was breaking, but Daniel didn't mind. Hadrian was awake. He would be alright.

"What happened?"

Hadrian sighed and looked at the ceiling.

"Magic, or rather amounts of Magic are different on every planet." He stopped as if he was looking for the right words. "Here, on Earth there is so much magic that it sometimes feels like it's choking me. That shield here on Earth wouldn't have been a problem. I could possibly hold it up for a few days, even under strain." He stopped and licked his lips. Daniel jumped up and took a glass of water. Hadrian smiled gratefully at him when Daniel helped him drink some. Hadrian sighed and lay back down.

"That planet; at first I thought there was no magic at all. When I left the camp I meditated a bit. I found out that there was magic there, but it was so integrated with the planet that any kind of hard spell work would in the worst case kill the user." He stopped again. He kept looking at the ceiling as if he didn't dare look at Daniel. "While we were running for the gate I had to turn to my own core to summon the magic for the shield. When we came to the gate, I think the planet attached itself to my core. It tried to feed off of my magic; my own life force. I almost lost control of the shield. That planet must be more than a thousand millennia old. It felt ancient. It felt drained, angry and so sad."

Daniel didn't know what to say when Hadrian's voice faded.

"When you ran through it almost got me; the planet. It almost overtook me." Hadrian continued in a soft tone, one Daniel had yet to hear him use. "But I managed to fight it off, although it took a lot from me."

"That's why you slept for so long?" Hadrian nodded and looked back at Daniel.

"I needed to recover. My magical core was almost completely drained and without it I can't survive. It's my life." Daniel nodded in understanding.

"You should rest. We will have time to talk." Daniel said and stood up.

"One more thing." Daniel stopped in his tracks and turned to look at Hadrian. The look on Hadrian's face was one he couldn't really place, but for some reason it made him blush.

"Yes?"

"While I was asleep I could hear voices; people talking." Daniel blushed and his mouth ran dry. Two emerald orbs burned straight through him.

"Yeah?" Daniel's voice broke so he cleared his throat before continuing. "So, wha - what did you hear?"

"A lot of things actually. I heard Jack threatening me; heard Sam thanking me for saving you. Heard Teal'c reading something I couldn't understand, and then I heard _you_ say something." Daniel felt his throat tighten.

"What did you hear?"

"I do believe I heard something about you loving me." Hadrian said and all Daniel could do was gape like a fish. He shifted in his place, licked his lips and looked anywhere but at Hadrian.

"A-a-and?" he stuttered.

"Do you? Love me, that is."

Daniel's mouth ran completely dry.

"Well-…"

"Do you, Daniel?" said man cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

"W-well I-I kinda do." He stuttered and cleared his throat again. "Love you, that is." A small chuckle made him look up to find Hadrian gazing at him with a small smile and gentle eyes. It tugged a smile on Daniel's lips and he took a small step forward.

"And do _you_? Love me, that is." He said and Hadrian chuckled. He rolled his eyes and raised a hand. He wiggled his index finger and Daniel approached the bed. He took a seat beside Hadrian and leaned on his hand which he placed on the bedside opposite of where he was sitting, effectively trapping Hadrian under himself.

"Well?" he asked with newfound courage. Hadrian reached up and removed Daniel's glasses.

"I kinda do." He said and cupped Daniel's cheek to gently pull him down into a kiss.

Daniel sighed into the kiss and smiled against Hadrian's lips.

"I wanted to do that ever since you first entered the meeting room." Daniel murmured and Hadrian smiled up at him.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting." He said softly. Daniel shook his head. He leaned forward to steal another kiss. He pulled back to nuzzle against Hadrian's hair and inhale his unique scent.

"You're worth the wait."

* * *

**_And I've been wrong, I've been down,  
_****_and to the bottom of every bottle.  
_****_These five words in my head scream:  
_****_Are we having fun yet?_**

* * *

**THE END**

**I think I might even write a crossover.**

**What do you think?**


End file.
